


Признание

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды вечером с Вадимом Казаковым случился очередной приступ словоизвержения, и он решил предъявить претензии жене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

Однажды вечером с Вадимом Казаковым случился очередной приступ словоизвержения, и он решил предъявить претензии жене. Она нисколько не удивилась, ибо его выступления давно вошли в золотой фонд семейства Казаковых. Осталась сущая мелочь: ЮНЕСКО непременно должно было объявить их культурным наследием и демонстрировать видеозаписи речей по всему миру во имя укрепления института семьи и брака. Но в этот раз Вадим превзошел самого себя.  
— Ты толстая, — сказал он.  
— Да ну.  
Наталья лежала на диване и читала очень интересную книгу. О любви. Брутальный мачо всячески спасал прекрасную героиню. Сначала из пасти акулы, потом от клыков и когтей горного льва и под конец от уз ненавистного брака. Освобождение происходило под аккомпанемент знойного танго.  
— Ты толстая, толстая, толстая! — патетично воскликнул Вадим, привалился сбоку и положил голову на ее плечо.  
— Казаков, слезь. Мне тяжело, — перелистывая страницу, недовольно заметила она.  
Тем временем в книге прекрасная героиня трагически заламывала руки и восклицала, что ее жизнь не имеет смысла без любви. Койоты согласно скулили в прериях. Над миром занималась кровавая заря.  
— Нет, я хочу полежать на тебе. Имею право.  
Вадим завозился, укладываясь поудобнее. Устроил свою тяжелую от мыслей голову на груди, потом уложил ее на живот, затем перебрался с нею на бедро и угомонился на некоторое время.  
— Когда я тебя взял в жены, ты была как дюймовочка. Тоненькая стройненькая. И я тебя любил.  
— Как трогательно, — язвительно заметила Наталья, дернула бедром и стряхнула его на диван.  
Пружины жалобно взвизгнули в унисон с возмущенным криком Вадима. Он вскочил и пошел на абордаж, отстаивая право полежать там, где хочется. И победил.  
— И сейчас люблю, несмотря на то, что ты толстая. Вот говорят, есть мужчина, есть женщина, и они созданы друг для друга. Это правда, — снова уложив голову на грудь, сообщил Вадим. И, помолчав, добавил. — Ты моя любимая жирненькая свинюшка.  
— Казаков, ты как всегда козел, — не осталась в долгу она.  
А в книге брутальный мачо швырнул прекрасную героиню на ложе, усыпанное экзотическими цветами, и пылко овладел ее телом и душой. В ветвях сакуры истошно заливался соловей. В воздухе разлились флюиды неземного счастья вперемешку с конским навозом.  
— Может быть. Зато дети у нас получились хорошие, — философски заметил Вадим.  
И в кои-то веки Наталья с ним согласилась.


End file.
